Many households include multiple components such as televisions, sound systems, digital video disc (“DVD”) players, lighting systems, security systems and so on that may be controlled by corresponding remote controls. For example, a television may have a corresponding remote control, a sound system may have a second remote control, and a DVD player may be controlled by yet another remote control. Accordingly, three remote controls may be used or needed to watch a movie on the television using the DVD player and the sound system.
Presently, one universal remote control may be programmed to control multiple components. Various buttons of the remote may be programmed to control various devices or perform various functions. Thus, one button on the universal remote control may correspond to and provide certain functions for the multiple associated devices. The burden may then be on the user to remember which button on the remote control is associated with which device and which function. Furthermore, replacing the programmed remote control may require the user to re-program each of the buttons of a new remote control to access each of the components the user desires to control. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved control device.